


Don't Let the Sun Go Down

by blackgrl71



Series: Before the Bow Breaks [2]
Category: BtVS - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgrl71/pseuds/blackgrl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith discovers she always had an angel sitting on her shoulder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters belong to Joss Whedon and various Supernatural characters belong to the folks at CW and Eric Kripke. Amen.  
> Summary: Faith discovers she always had an angel sitting on her shoulder...  
> *My version of Raphael is my own and not like the sinister-human-hating-Raphael from Supernatural because well… he was creepy.  
> **Any and all mistakes are my own. I am looking for betas.

Chapter 1

 

Faith roared down the street on her Harley before finding parking near the diner. After grabbing her saddlebag, her boots thunked their way up the concrete stairs leading into the establishment, she took a quick glance around. She noticed the 2 men at the counter – most likely truckers, a pervy-raincoat-looking guy sitting near the back in a booth, and brassy, bottle-dyed, red-head, chain-smoking away in a booth closer to the entrance, completed a somewhat pathetic looking bunch, in Faith’s estimation. It didn’t matter, she needed to feed the ‘Slayer-belly” so as long as the food was passable; she could care less about the less than stellar company.

 

Sliding into the somewhat sticky booth, she watched as the waitress arrived at her table with a menu in her hand. Faith wondered if her name was Flo or something just as predictable with her beehive graying, lackluster, blonde hair, her teeth snapping away on a wedge of gum, make-up a bit overdone and not particularly flattering, but she had a ready smile as she handed over the menu, a pencil and notepad at the ready.

 

“Hey there darlin.’  What can I git you?”

 

“I’ll have two double-cheeseburgers, fries with gravy and cheese on em’, a chocolate milkshake, and a slice of that pecan pie. Than you.” Faith handed back the menu. “Oh and can you make that pie a la’ mode?”

 

“Wow! That sure is a lot of food! But no problem and I sure can throw on a couple scoops of ice cream for ya.”  With that she turned on her heel to place her order, leaving Faith to her thoughts.

 

Faith rolled her shoulders a little to release some tension and let out a deep sigh. She couldn’t wait to check into the nearest motel because she hadn’t had a decent night’s shut-eye in a couple weeks. She’d been having these crazy dreams lately, along with the sense of foreboding, made her wonder if she was about to face her…7th, 8th? apocalypse. Running a hand over her face, Faith began to think if she was getting… burned out from ‘saving the world.’

 

With Slayers’ Inc., as she liked to call it, up and running; multiple locations throughout the world, partnerships with multiple state governments, trying to keep evil at bay, Faith often needed time to decompress. She was sent out to reconnaissance the tough or unexplained cases that were too big for the satellite Slayer group to address. And she was usually the person sent out if a more-fucked-than-usual Rogue Slayer needed to be dealt with; occasionally Xander’s Slayer-Witch task force will deal with it. But if the case was too tough or Faith was in the area, then it usually fell to her. Sometimes Faith’s version of decompressing was doing a loner-Slayer gig when she wanted to get down n’ dirty like the old _Sunnyhell_ days. And once a month like clock-work she put in an appearance at HQ for their monthly dinner featuring the original Sunnydale/Scooby clan, which by Dawn’s insistence was a way for all of them to stay connected.

 

If Faith were honest, she kinda liked those dinners. They were a special group, had been through so much together, and even though sometimes Faith felt isolated from the group, it was at those moments that she realized that she had… for lack of a better word: ** _family_**. Family, that actually cared about her and would do anything to protect her, even after everything she’d done. But as Willow said, “none of us are perfect, some of us will even fudge up a little more than others, but in the end redeeming yourself will be a lot harder but hold a lot more weight than anything else. Making mistakes is easy; making up for them is harder.”

 

Finally, her waitress brought her order; the smells stirring in her nostrils, jolting the “beast” called hunger inside her stomach further, and made her mouth to water. It was as she was taking a huge bite of her double-cheeseburger that the bell over the door rang, indicating another unlucky soul who was looking to have greasy, diner food. However, when her Slayer senses started to go wacky, a buzz stronger than when she was around Buffy, but different; way different, made Faith take notice. Looking up, she saw a woman, with creamy skin, long, red hair the color of rust, and deep brown eyes, staring straight into Faith’s. Immediately Faith’s hand went to the sheath holding her knife and slowly, but discreetly, pulled it out; the warm, worn, handle lay smooth and at the ready in her calloused palm, underneath the table. Faith ran a leisure glance down the length of the woman’s body, before taking her eyes off of her and pretended to focus on her food.

 

The bell above the door rang again and when Faith looked up there stood two men that stirred her Slay-dar big time, and not in a ‘good’ way. Her fist clenched around her knife, her muscles tensed in preparation for any contingency. She returned her attention to her food, stretching her senses, feeling the tension begin to stain the air around the little diner.  Suddenly the air displaced near her booth, instantly Faith looked up, tightening her hand around her knife even more, only to see the red-head standing next to her booth, staring at the two men standing near the door. She was utter stillness, as if poised to strike at the nearest threat. And threatening was resonating from the two mean.

 

Suddenly, one of the men smiled, a sinister slash across his face, and both of their eyes flashed completely onyx, before quickly shifting back to their original, more human, appearance. Faith slowly put her fork down. “Friends of yours?”  She murmured to the woman standing next to her, keeping her eyes on the two “men.”

 

With a sigh, the woman answered in soft musical tones. “They’re definitely NOT friends of mine.” She briefly turned to look into Faith’s eyes, almost rendering Faith speechless. The woman’s… aura shined so brightly for a moment. Faith had never seen anything like it. Faith was close enough now to see the smattering of freckles along her nose and cheeks, giving the woman a slightly innocent look, but there was something… ageless about the look in her eyes, that Faith could now see had slight, gold undertones. But more importantly, the buzz that Faith directly attributed to her shifted into something _different_ , settling low in her belly; tickling, warming her insides.

 

“I could use your help Slayer.” Her eyes turned slightly amused at Faith’s look of surprise, before turning them back onto the men who were slowly approaching. “How about you take the one on the right and I’ll take the one on the left.” Hearing steel slide along, cloth Faith quickly surmised that the woman had a knife of her own. An impressive looking one too from what little she saw before realizing that the men were no longer moving slowly. Quickly shifting attention back onto the two men, Faith figured she’d sort out how this woman knew she was a Slayer later.

 

As the men drew closer, Faith could feel the evil leeching off of them, awakening her inner-Slayer; the instinct to hunt, to kill, to protect, became prominent.

  
“Well, well, well. Looks like we’ve got ourselves a Slayer, meatsuit”  said the shorter, stockier one on the right. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of having such a tasty morsel. I’ll be the envy of all my ‘friends’ downstairs.” He gave one of those cheesy, sinister, chuckles that Faith found so irritating.

 

Rolling her eyes Faith responded. “Look dick-wad. You’re interrupting my meal and your lines are as cheap as that hair-replacement thing you got going.  So let’s dance cause I’m already tired of you and your bad breath.”

 

At that the creepy, sinister, grin was wiped from his face and both of their eyes once again turned onyx. “I know a few who’d enjoy wearing your meatsuit, you bitch. Right after I gut angel-face here.”

 

“Well I hope you brought a lot of juice because even you can’t be that stupid to take on me AND a Slayer and think you’ll survive,” replied Faith’s new red-headed friend.

 

The men snuck a look of uncertainty before the one closest to Faith, pulled a knife of his own and quickly leaped over Faith’s table, scattering her food. Not wanting to make it too easy, she smoothly moved out of the way, while ripping the table off its hinges, catching the guy off balance so that he flew into the window, cracking it, and knocking him dizzy.

 

But not before Faith picked up what was left of her melted milkshake and smashing it and its contents into the back of his head, stunning him even further. Flipping her knife, with a Slayer-powered-thrust, she pierced his heart through his back. However, Faith quickly stepped back, faintly paying attention the fight going on next to her, as the “man” seemed to light up from within like some kind of pumpkin lantern. Then his head tipped back, letting out an unearthly howl, mouth wide open, and a black smoky-like substance started shooting out from his mouth, up towards the ceiling.

 

“What the fuck?!” Faith’s alarmed scrutiny was interrupted as an almost phosphorous light emanated from behind her.

 

All in one motion, Faith quickly turned her head, while quickly removing her knife from the ‘dead guy’, turning her attention to assist the woman. But she was stopped in her tracks, breathing heavy with adrenaline, as she saw the woman had her palm on the guy’s forehead, and like his other ‘friend’, was lit up from the inside,  body pulled taut, up on his tip-toes, mouth wide open, howling in pain, as the same black smoky-stuff rushed out towards the ceiling. After all black smoke dissipated, the man flopped to the ground, to lie still on the floor.

 

Looking around for the rest of the diner’s occupants, Faith was in for another mystical surprise. They all seemed to be in arrested development, frozen in time. Faith watched as the woman stepped back and turned her attention towards Faith, the people in the restaurant suddenly becoming unfrozen, as the waitress screamed, bloody murder at the mess, and demanding to know what happened.

  
For the moment Faith ignored the screeching woman, instead watched as the woman approached. “So Rusty, you gonna tell me who you are? And what the hell were those things?”

 

The woman chuckled and ran an elegant hand through her long, tousled, red hair. “I’d heard you had a penchant for nicknames. I’m honored to have been included in this tradition.”  She grabbed Faith’s hand and started for the door. “I think we better take this conversation somewhere else. The sheriff is on his way.” 

 

Once they were outside, Faith could see the flashing lights from a distance and hear the whine of the siren.  She turned towards her companion-in-crime. “We should mosey on outta here. You got a ride or do I need to give you one?”

 

“I’d love a ride.” And with that she started towards Faith’s Harley, leaving behind a bemused Faith.

 

Coming up on her Harley, Faith decided to try to take charge of the situation that’d been getting stranger, and stranger, each minute. “So I figure a quick-stop to get some take-out since dinner was interrupted and then head over to the local motel where you can fill me in on **_who_** you are and **_what_** the hell is going, sounds in order. Good enough?” Not waiting for an answer, Faith handed the woman her helmet, swung a leather-encased leg over the lovingly cared for leather-studded seat. 

 

The woman laid a warm hand on Faith’s shoulder, her long elegant fingers clasping along Faith’s collarbone, allowing her to leverage her body in place to sit behind Faith. After that, Faith started as the woman’s arm slipped around Faith’s waist, but underneath her jacket, warming Faith’s stomach and over her thin t-shirt, causing her abdomen to clench in response. Then she snuggled her body into Faith’s back, her breasts pressed into Faith’s shoulders, her thighs gripping along Faith’s muscular ones, and her hips cupped themselves into Faith’s bottom, so that there was barely an inch separating them.

 

After seeing everything the woman did tonight, Faith figured that _Rusty_ had to know that her tantalizing touches was pokin’ her Slayer-lust. Even as they were riding, the wind whipping along their skin, their hair flaying about: dark-brown hues tangling with red tresses, Faith wondered if Rusty could feel Faith’s emerging responses to her. Add to this was the woman’s scent filling Faith’s nostrils; an alluring combination of vanilla, honey, and cinnamon. It was mouthwatering and intoxicating. In fact, Faith could acknowledge that the woman was intoxicating in general. From the moment she laid eyes on her, she captivated Faith. Faith started to think that this ride would go on forever.

 

The heat from the woman seeped through Faith’s clothes into her skin, making her feel as if her skin was stretched tight like a mild sunburn. Then there was the **_buzz_**.  Expanding her mystical senses, that ‘buzz’ she’d been feeling wasn’t… _bad_ , just uncomfortably strong; like her soul was sitting on one of those vibrating beds that rattled just-this-side of teeth chattering. However, her instincts were telling her that this… _woman_ meant her no harm. But she was here for a something that included Faith, so for that reason alone, Faith remained skeptical and cautious. Last but not least, her senses, her inner-Slayer was telling her that this woman was powerful, very powerful, which made Faith feel even more wary. It didn’t lessen the growing post-battle Slayer-lust, it just made her wary. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

 

After making a quick stop for some sandwiches, beer, and water they finally pulled into a no-tell-motel. After a quick stop at the scumbag-manager’s office and a threat of bodily harm if he bothered her, Faith finally found herself with _Rusty_ at the door of her temporary room. A quick perusal and sniff of the stale odor, told Faith that it was the usual kind of room, a little cleaner than most, a cheap TV, a chipped and dated dresser and nightstand, the lamp looked pathetic with the lampshade tilting at a dangerous degree, and the bed dominating most of the space. Setting their food on the dresser, Faith threw her jacket on the bed, and headed into the bathroom.

 

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a jiffy.”  After closing the door, Faith, turned on the faucet, pulled out her cell phone, and texted Willow.

 

 _U wouldn’t happen to know any powerful witches in these parts?_

 _Need info on what creature that looks human, but yacks out black smoke and lights up on inside like a jack-o-lantern , as it dies, and has creepy onyx eyes_

 _Also need info on another red-head woman that kills these creatures by laying palm on forehead of creatures_

 _PS: they seemed scared of her_

 _If I don’t contact u n 2 hours; send a team_

 _Thanks_

After completing her texting, Faith washed her hands and face. She took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. Faith was… anxious. She was anxious because something was… coming. Something Big, something destiny-like, and she felt like this woman had something to do with it. She could feel it in her bones. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Faith opened the door. _Rusty_ was sitting on the bed watching the TV, frowning, with her head tilted, as if she was utterly confused at whatever she was watching.

 

 

Finally turning her head towards Faith, the woman held up her hand in a placating gesture. “I mean you no harm, Faith.” She smiled, seemingly lighting up the dingy room. “At least I don’t think so.” Then her smile turned into a slight saddened frown. “Though, I’m not so sure any more about all of my brothers and sisters.”

 

Shifting her eyes to the bed as if trying to come to grips with something difficult, as if she was trying to make a hard decision – the kind no one wants to make. Suddenly Faith had the urge to reach over and comfort her. Plus her fingers itched to find out if the woman’s creamy skin was as soft as Faith suspected. She shifted her stance against the wall, feeling antsy, wanting to escape these odd feelings, wanting to escape this woman, whom Faith was sure was bringing a shit-storm to her doorstep.

 

Faith tensed as the woman effortlessly, in an almost feline manner, got up from the bed to slowly walk towards Faith. When she came to within inches of her, she slowly, seemingly not wanting to startle Faith, reached up to cup the side of her face. Her palm was warm and soft against Faith’s cheek. And her smell… she had to fight the urge to nuzzle her lips into Anna’s hand.   

 

Her musings were cut short when the woman spoke again. “As for why I’m here: I need your help. You’ve been Chosen. A warrior, tainted by Darkness, but serves the Light.”

 

“Look lady. I know I’ve been _Chosen_ —you’re about a couple decades too late to deliver that news. That’s what bein’ a Slayer is. But if you’re talking about something else: **no thanks**. It’s been my experience that whenever someone’s been ‘Chosen’ it tends to be bad for one’s health. So you’ll have to forgive me if I pass.”  Her chest heaving, brushing against Anna’s, Faith began to lightly tremble against the almost-perfect fit of Anna’s body, the words and the body stoking, stirring the Slayer inside her.  

 

“No Faith. You’ve been Chosen for something far greater. An Apocalypse is coming – one you and your organization will be unable to stop. And you’re right; these days, being Chosen is no longer safe. You will be manipulated into compromising your friends and loved ones, your principles, and the trust of those who count on you, in order to carry out the ‘greater good.’” While Faith was hearing the words, her face felt on fire, as if she’d acquired a sudden fever, the elegant so incredibly soft hand gently stroking her cheek, seemed to awaken the Slayer inside her. But not to hunt, for something… _else_. 

 

With a knowing look, Anna continued. “But I have no intention of allowing them to use you as their Chosen because…,” Anna paused,  swallowing carefully as if preparing herself, “they are no longer worthy of God’s grace. But my…  _Sister_ is one of the few left who believes.”

 

Finally registering Anna’s words, Faith refocused with laser-like intensity on what was said. “First off: as you’ve said, being Chosen ain’t exactly an enticing proposition, so I’ll pass. Secondly, who is **_they_** and what the hell do you mean ‘God’s grace?’ And third; Sister?”

 

At that, Anna tilted her head, staring intently into Faith’s eyes. Faith shifted even more because it seemed as if she was peering into her soul. Then Faith felt a tickle, similar to the _buzz_ she felt earlier. But this time it felt… purposeful, probing. “What the hell are you doing?!”

 

Growing even more uncomfortable, Faith watched as a serene, beatific smile appeared on Anna’s face. “Your soul, Faith, is so beautiful. You don’t let anyone see it, you thought it’d been tainted beyond all redemption long ago, but you… you embody everything that we were meant to Guard. So many try a path to redemption, but few really, truly, believe it, much less live it. They distort or bastardize its meaning.  You a--,”

 

“Look lady, I think you have me confused with someone else. “

At a blink, suddenly Faith found herself lying on her back on the bed with Anna crouched over her. Immediately a growl leaked from Faith’s lips, she tried bringing her hands up to push Anna off of her, but she couldn’t move. An invisible force was holding her arms and legs immobile, her body tensed, muscles straining, trying to move. Anna leaned down her hair falling down around Faith’s face, creating a sweet-smelling curtain, her nose barely brushing against Faith’s, her lips scarcely brush against the Slayer’s full ones leaving them tingling.

 

 Her chest heaving, breathing seemingly loud as a gun-shot in the quiet room, but instead of being terrified or furious, Faith wanted to… submit to Anna. There wasn’t a sense of menace or indication that Anna wanted to do her harm. The Slayer inside her seemed… rather submissive, as if Faith had kneeled on all-fours, her face and chest pressed to the ground at Anna’s feet. It was a **very** unusual sensation.  The Slayer tended to fight against submission, it was usually the Alpha. For some reason, this powerful… _being_ had the Slayer wanting to… protect? But also to wanting to fuck, to Mate.

 

She wanted to bare her throat to Anna’s strong, white, teeth and let her mark her. She wanted to move her hands so she could ran her hands through Anna’s lustrous, red locks, and smash her lips against Anna’s. She wanted to desperately taste her mouth, wanting to know if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. She wanted to kiss and lick every one of those endearing freckles, while discovering the rest along her body. But because Faith tended to be contrary, she started to fight these instincts.

 

“Calm yourself Faith. I’m not going to hurt you. But we need your help. And lest you think you’re unworthy to fulfill this role; I _know_ you Faith. “

 

“Dammit let me up!  If you weren’t trying to hurt me then why do you need to hold me prisoner?! Look if you let me go now, I won’t have to rearrange your face. Besides why me? Ain’t nothin’ all that special about me.” Although considering that Faith was one of the last two, Innate-Slayers, this protestation belied the statement.  

 

But Anna seemed unconcerned by Faith’s protestations,  her soulful brown eyes with gold undertones boring into Faith’s as if peering into her soul, her tantalizing scent filling Faith’s nostrils, she responded to Faith’s statement.  “No. You are Faith Lehane, born in Boston, Massachusetts, to less than stellar parentage. You spent your childhood years dodging a mother who had neither the ability to overcome her addiction nor the resources to ensure that you have happy, safe, and loving childhood.”  

 

“While this left you to some of the worst of humanity’s traits, in fact, this moment has been prophesized. Your Mother’s friend who attempted to molest you was actually a demon, sent by Lucifer to corrupt you. You manage to escape and we were able to nudge your first Watcher, Diane, in your direction.” She paused knowing that the next chapter in Faith’s life was even more painful; her expression changing to compassion and Faith could’ve sworn a glow started to emanate from around her.

 

“I was sorry we were unable to protect you from what happened to you and Diane, but by that time it was out of our hands. The Powers that Be were charged with your well-being at that point. Still from that point on, while my hands were tied, I intently watched as you evolved, faltered, and rose again. And despite everything that had happened to you: your relationship with the Scoobies, your stint with the Mayor, your brief moral decline, the stabbing, the coma, your rather lonely existence, there is a strength in you that not even Buffy Summers can match. To fall into darkness, only to find the strength to willingly fight it back, war with constant feelings of unworthiness, and selflessly fight to save the world, is very rare, Faith.”

  
Faith sat with her mouth agape in astonishment. How this woman – which she now realized was not human, knew all this, knew all the complex, deeply-seated, emotions that Faith never shared with anyone, not even Angel, was disconcerting to say the least. The woman reached down and cupped her hands around Faith’s face, while Faith almost involuntarily without even realizing it, eyes falling close, she raised her lips the last millimeter to connect Anna’s.

 

 _Unbelievably soft,_ was Faith’s first thought. Wanting more, she pressed her full lips more firmly against Anna’s, slanting her head slightly to get better access to Anna’s mouth; she finally realized that she could move her arms. Immediately Faith reached up, threading her fingers through Anna’s hair, before cupping the back of her head, lightly scratching her nails against Anna’s scalp. Meanwhile, Faith gently but firmly pressed her tongue against Anna’s lips, seeking entrance. With a purr, Anna gave it and slowly Faith swiped and curled her tongue against Anna’s bottom lip, before stealing inside Anna’s mouth to gently tangle with Anna’s tongue. _Christ! She tasted as sweet as she smelled, but with a hint of… peppery flavor_ , thought Faith.

 

Needing air, Faith gently retracted her tongue before briefly lifting her lips before  once gain tugging Anna’s head down again, crushing her lips against Faith’s, and thrusting her tongue less gently into Anna’s mouth, not even realizing the sounds echoing from deep in her chest: the growly moan, the whimper, or  the gasps. Her legs, free too, were moving restlessly against Anna’s firm thighs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

 

Anna’s POV

 

Anna the Angel wasn’t unaffected either. When her Sister sent her on this secret, crucial mission, she wasn’t completely sold in the beginning. Firstly, she wasn’t sure that the Slayers would be any more effective or helpful than the hunters, much less the Winchesters. Secondly, having reviewed and occasionally directly influenced Faith’s life, she wasn’t sure Faith was the right Slayer for the job. Finally, that business with the Mayor told her that demons high up on Lucifer’s chain were directly involved in Faith’s life, and so she worried that like Sam Winchester, Faith was too influenced by opposing forces.

 

But the minute she stepped into the diner… actually the minute she found herself outside the diner, she only had to follow Faith’s essence to know that her concerns were unfounded. A trail like a glowing, fairy dust, Anna could see the complex, yet goodness emanating from that trail. It was so beautiful, it almost made her cry. Yes, there are many selfless, wonderful souls walking the earth, but none who’d sacrificed as much, who’d  been shaped by life’s trials and evil’s interference – yet profoundly still believed in a world worth saving.

 

Plus, other saintly, righteous, souls tended to be rather… boring. And not nearly an attractive package. Raphael would be pleased… or rather is pleased. Faith was a worthy vessel, but not in the way that Michael  or Lucifer planned to use a vessel. The Slayer wouldn’t allow it. Anna had stopped seeing God’s grace and mission in such stark black and white views long, long, ago. Especially after her stint as Anna Milton, followed by her failed mission to prevent Sam’s birth—painfully influenced by Zachariah (she really should have known better). She discovered others that thought the same. Not to mention, other celestial groups made it difficult to be so… starkly uncompromising. Last, but not least, considering how flawed Heaven’s creatures are, it seemed a tad hypocritical to expect humans to be better behaved. So it was with this revisionist belief system that they set out to save the world – and themselves from themselves. Especially since it’s been reported that God has decided to ‘sit this one out.’

 

But they wouldn’t be able to hatch their plans in the usual method or even devise it within the “safety” of Heaven. In addition, they’d need some additional ‘juice’ to execute their plan. So they petitioned other celestial groups: Valhalla, Native American celestial councils, Mother Earth, Egyptian, Yoruba, Hindu, Celtic, even the waning Greek, Norse, and Roman Pagan Gods, and Islam. The Powers that Be couldn’t be trusted because Zachariah was their liaison. It’s apparent that some of their decision-making regarding their management of the Slayer-line appeared to be as ruthless and as heartless as Uriel and his minions. Anna’s own path had been perilous to say the least since Uriel was charged with her imprisonment, torture, made to repent her ways, against their _Great Plan_.

 

When she’d been tortured enough, she was “asked” to travel back in time and kill John and Mary Winchester to thwart Sam Winchester from being born.  However, Michael, more myopic than ever, learned of her plans, and painfully sent her back to prison. It was Raphael who bailed her out, who healed her in body, in spirit, and returned her to _Grace_.  In fact, in a way, this was Anna’s own version of redemption and Faith was her lifeline. Beyond that, beyond trying to halt the Apocalypse so Michael can have his “celebrity death match,” as Dean might say, she didn’t know. Nothing seemed to make sense, except this woman underneath her.

 

The only thing Zachariah and his followers, even Lucifer, had right; was that things needed to change. But perhaps with more integrity, humbleness, more compassion, as well as, a great deal more wisdom…  and perhaps a bit more of a feminine touch.  Like the touch that is lighting her skin on fire right now. Similar to the Slayer, Anna’s _Grace_ seemed to be responding on a level more feral than anything she’d felt since she first received it. Frankly, it was mystifying; the Slayer was made up of a demon essence, it was why Slayers could easily fall victim to Lucifer’s machinations, to darkness.  But it didn’t explain why Anna reveled in making the Slayer writhe underneath her, or why she couldn’t get enough of her kisses, or why she wanted to… mark her, make her Anna’s. Angels as a general rule, weren’t possessive, but she couldn’t explain these…  _earthly_ feelings growing inside her.  However, right now she wanted to revel in Faith’s skin, she wanted to taste her everywhere, and she wanted Faith to do the same.  Within a blink of an eye, as she willed it, they both suddenly found themselves naked.

 

Sitting up, Anna slowly ran her gaze and her hands, hot against the Slayer’s heaving, muscled, abdomen, up the smooth, tanned skin, until she came to Faith’s full breasts, capped with delicious dark pink, rock-hard, nipples. For a moment she let her thumbs caress the underside of those breasts, Faith’s whimpers and little mewls were like music to her ears. She couldn’t wait to hear the sounds she’d make when she made Faith cum. Running her gaze down that muscled abdomen, she stopped at _The Scar_ , that the other Slayer gave her. For just a weak, _human_ , moment only, she wanted to (Anna frowned), hurt Buffy Summers. But it was only just a moment. Really, she was grateful; that one defining moment set Faith on the path to redemption, even if she didn’t know it yet at the time.

 

None of that mattered right now. Right now her _Grace_ could almost see the _Slayer_ purring up at her, baring its throat, amber, feral, eyes, staring at her, wild dredlocks, burnished skin, muscles standing out in relief, teeth bared, canines pointier than normal. But she could also feel _Its_ instinctual need to resist and that was even more intoxicating to Anna than anything else. But her _Grace_ bared her teeth back, her eyes zeroing in on the strong, graceful, column of Faith’s throat, watching her pulse point throb strongly.

 

“Faith, you are magnificent and I intend to thoroughly enjoy you. But first, do you accept? Do you accept me, our _Grace,_ and a power greater than you, as one of Heaven’s fiercest warrior? Will you be our emissary to smite Heaven’s greatest enemy and his allies?”  As Anna spoke, an inner glow seemed to spill from her pores, her ears, through the follicles of her hair. So bright, so piercingly sweet, so… celestial; that Anna watched as Faith stared hypnotically at her perched almost majestically on Faith’s stomach.

 

But then a dark-amber, red hued-like, energy started to emanate from Faith, like steam escaping from under a door of a sauna, rising, rising, until it touched Anna’s Light. Surprised, Anna watched as it began to seep through, dulling its brilliancy, changing it like the beginnings of a watercolor painting. It was beautiful and it was puzzling. Anna began to feel a tingling along her back, an almost stinging sensation; she became alarmed because that usually meant her wings were about to unfurl. Her mouth started to drop open in surprise, Faith leaned up on her elbows, wrapping an arm around Anna’s torso, while the other reached up, curling around Anna’s neck, then almost sitting up, Faith crushed her lips on Anna’s .

 

Anna could only wrap her arms around Faith’s shoulders and decided to let whatever mystical , celestial, event sweep them up into _Its’_ bosom.  It would be God’s will.  With a groan she allowed the Slayer to plunder her mouth, as her hand came up to cup her breast, fondling it, her calluses from fighting, creating a pleasing contrasting sensation against her skin, while the other hand, fingers tangled through Anna’s hair, as she practically sat on Faith’s lap, her legs wrapping around the Slayer’s waist.

 

Had anyone been looking at them, the Angel sitting, wrapped around the demon-infused, Slayer, their energies wrapping themselves around each other like helix, creamy skin seemingly merged with the olive-tinged, tanned skin, bodies merged perfectly,  not being able to discern where one began and the other ended, they would have been astonished, perhaps even, miraculous. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

****

 

Faith parted her swollen lips from Anna’s to nibble her way down her jaw. She could feel herself soaking the sheets underneath them, the thick, creamy, fluid leaking from her cunt seemed non-stop. She desperately wanted Anna’s fingers, her tongue, anything to provide relief to her growing need. Her clit, hard and swollen, was rubbing against Anna’s wet curls and her own swollen button. But with her Slayer senses she could smell Anna’s s arousal as well. It was a smell the she was sure would stay with Faith forever. Meanwhile, Faith was busy licking and suckling Anna’s throat, little gasps and cries erupted from the red-head as Faith suckled hard on her pulse-point.

 

Anna’s own hands were busy mapping out Faith’s strong muscular shoulders and back. Her lips had moved  on to suckle the sensitive area behind the Slayer’s ear. She too, suckled hard, however she’ll leave another mark, a more important mark later. Her tongue began licking the whorls of Faith’s ear, stopping to suckle her earlobe, causing a muffled moan from Faith.

  
“Say **Yes** , Faith. Don’t you see were made for this?” She whispered hoarsely in Faith’s ear.

 

With a swipe up along Anna’s throat, tasting vanilla, honeysuckle, cinnamon, and sweat, Faith paused, lifting her head to stare intently into Anna’s eyes. “I wonder if you taste this sweet everywhere?” she asked in hoarse whiskey-soaked tones, ignoring Anna’s avowal for the moment.

 

For now, Faith took in Anna’s gloriously nude form. Creamy, medium-sized breasts, with tendrils of red-locks dangling along the alabaster skin, full and capped, with delectable, pink nipples, that stood erect in either the cool air, or under Faith’s heated perusal. Her torso was like more cream, lightly dotted with freckles, painted onto a woman’s surprisingly slightly muscular abdomen, long shapely legs with muscular smooth thighs, wrapped around Faith’s waist, and well-manicured, rust-colored curls, hid the folds that Faith’s fingers and mouth were suddenly itching to explore.  The weakness in Faith’s limbs was replaced by a blast of heat and her Slayer wanted to **_take_**. As if she could see her alter-ego, like it was running up a subconscious hallway, looking to ‘crash into’ Faith’s consciousness, the Slayer started to tug at Faith’s restraints. All in all, Faith struggled to remember the last time she felt this… quickly undone.

 

She leaned in to take Anna’s mouth again, plundering, wanting to conquer, wrapping her tongue around the angel’s before suckling it, causing Anna to whimper and moan into Faith’s mouth. When Faith lifted her head, taking the deep flush sweeping up Anna’s skin, the deep brown eyes lidded, filled with lust, her mouth slightly open and panting, Faith knew she wanted to be able to sample this again, and again, and again. She could also feel ‘destiny’ staring down at her and knew better than to ignore it. “Yes, but on one condition.”

 

Faith leaned back, cupping her weapon-roughened hands around Anna’s waist; smoothly slid them up her stomach until she came to Anna’s breasts, her thumbs began stroking the crinkled aureoles, causing the fiery-headed woman to whimper and undulate against Faith’s body.

  
“What?” The Angel was having a hard time concentrating. It was a bit worrisome because it took a lot for an angel to be… distracted. But this… Slayer was proving to be surprising.

 

“You get to be my personal Guide. I’ll deal with no one else, just you.  And you have to tell me what’s going on.” Lifting a perfectly manicured dark eyebrow, she added, “Everything. You tell me **everything**.”  Bending her head towards Anna’s lip, leaving a small nip on Anna’s swollen lower lip, Faith offered further clarification of her priorities. “But, why don’t we talk about the ‘fine print’ afterwards. Right now, I want my lips, tongue, and hands all over you. I want to make you cum, see if that flush goes everywhere. I want to hear you cry, plead, beg, me to take you. And then I’m going to make you kneel before me.”

 

Faith chuckled darkly, as she watched as Anna, almost subconsciously began rocking herself against Faith, moaning and cute lil’ gasps of want escaping from swollen lips, while smearing her heated liquid across the Slayer’s thighs and dark curls, as Faith spoke.  But once Faith’s last sentence sank in, Anna’s eyes began to glow with a golden undertone, slitted with lust, and now defiance. Anna suddenly grasped Faith’s shoulders, nails slightly digging into the tanned skin, and then Faith found herself once again on her back, Anna’s strength seemed unmovable, despite Faith using her Slayer-strength to  once again to try to lift her shoulders from the bed or flip Anna onto her back.

 

Now Faith had a look of defiance of her own; the Slayer not wanting to give in so easily, even if it appears she doesn’t have a choice. But was surprising (or maybe not) was how effortlessly Anna was holding down the Slayer. Faith figured if she was planning on getting intimately acquainted with her it was time to know **_what_** Anna was. “Wow, while I don’t mind a lil’ slap n’ tickle, you’re gonna have to tell me how is you’re able to hold down a Slayer.”

“Don’t you mean: **my** Slayer?” she leaned down and started nibbling along the slope of Faith’s breast, until she began taking long swirls around a rock-hard reddish-brown nipple, while teasingly and carefully avoiding the nipple. Faith’s back arched off the bed at the teasing, hot, tongue, making her nipples feel swollen and achy. But Anna’s tongue kept slowly swirling around Faith’s nipple, driving Faith a lil’ crazy.

 

The red-head’s hard-nippled breasts brushed tantalizing against Faith’s torso, stimulating the woman underneath her even more. Add to that, was the Slayer’s scent. If the Slayer’s sense of smell was stronger than a human’s, a celestial being’s sense-of-smell was almost down to a microscopic level… and Faith was mouthwatering. The spicy-cinnamony smell grew stronger as Faith’s sweat glands started secreting, mixed in with the pool of wet heat that she could smell leaking from the Slayer’s pussy, so that it almost became overwhelming for Anna. But first she wanted play with the nub of flesh her  tongue was presently curled around. Anna  surrounded Faith’s nipple with her lips, before instantly sucking, while whipping her tongue over the tip, then using the edge of her teeth to tug on it.

 

As the Slayer’s cry of pleasure echoed around the room, Anna decided that making Faith writhe and jerk underneath was quickly becoming slightly addictive. By the time Faith realized that Anna’s hands no longer held her arms down, one of the red-head’s hands was already cupping the unoccupied breast, rolling, tugging, pulling the Slayer’s  large nipple between thumb and forefinger. Faith struggled to keep the noises from emanating from her mouth, clenching her teeth, a muscle jumping in her jaw, sweat dotting her brow, the heat, wetneness, and tugging on her nipples, making her ‘girl-juice’ pour out of her cunt. She wondered if Anna’s sense-of-smell was as good as hers--- considering some of the stuff she’s exhibited tonight, chances are she can smell pretty good.

 

But Faith knew if Anna didn’t stop working her nipples, she might make Faith cum; lucky for Faith she had a deep-well of Slayer lust, her ability to throb and cum through the night was very strong. Anna let Faith’s reddened, deliciously sore, nipple slide from between lightly, biting teeth, soaking in the sounds emanating from the Slayer’s throat, then began working her lips over towards the other breast to give it the same treatment.  Once she made that nipple as wonderful sensitive and sore as its twin, Anna cupped both mounds, fondling, stroking her thumb of the reddened tips, then brought both breasts together, pushing the rock-hard nipples close, before bending her head again to suckle both in her hot mouth at the same time.

 

“Fuck! “ came the breathy exclamation from Faith, her hips jerked when the red-head bit down on both tips at the same time, before swirling her tongue, soothing them.

 

Sucking strongly on the tips, while her hands continued to knead her breasts, while listening to the Slayer’s moans of pleasure, Anna’s growing ache building, Anna was waiting; waiting for the Slayer to plead for release.

 

However Faith had other plans. With hands now released she reached up to tangle, then gripping the red-curls, next she pulled her head up. “Damn you are working my nipples just the way I like em’…” a hint of challenge entered her eyes, “Got any more tricks? Cause if not, maybe you should let me ‘drive.’”

 

The constant challenge and defiance from the Slayer only wetted Anna’s appetite even more. But first, she wanted to remind the Slayer just who was in charge. Her left off their sweet torment of Faith’s breasts, Anna scooted her bottom further up the Slayer’s body, smearing pre-cum even more, leaving a gleaming trail along Faith’s moistened, cleanly shaven lips, up until her own swollen, pulsing, cunt, reached the Scar. Pausing Anna spent a few moments rubbing in her secretions, the sensation becoming even more pleasing as Faith’s muscled abdomen pressed deliciously against her swollen, wet, folds.

 

A growl welled up from Faith’s throat; she wanted so badly to taste the red-head, make her lose control like Faith was quickly doing, make her moan, plead, dig her nails into Faith’s shoulders , feel her sweat mingle with Faith’s, make her cum, make her… _submit_ to the Slayer.

Faith hadn’t felt this connected to her Slayer except for during an intense Apocalyptic battle, in a long time, if ever. After her past misdeeds, keeping a tight rein on her Slayer was important to Faith. So it was surprising that she’d lowered her psychic, mystical, walls so quickly and so thoroughly to allow the Slayer out. But the Slayer also realized that this woman was… special, she was worthy, she was Faith’s.

 

Suddenly Anna shifted down until her face was perpendicular to Faith’s bellybutton, near her Scar. Pressing a soft kiss to the tip of the scar, her eyes looked up, locking with Faith’s, seeing the completely amber-colored eyes, understanding that Faith had fully merged with the Slayer. Keeping her eyes on Faith’s, Anna began kissing, licking, suckling, down the scar, tasting her own pre-cum, and Faith’s sweat, and own unique scent.

 

Methodically, slowly, Anna continued, ignoring the heaving body of the Slayer, loving her responsiveness, soaking in the growly-whines, the purrs, more primitive sounds emanating from her lover’s throat. Sounds that seemed to stir her _Grace_ in way Anna had never experienced before. Swirling her tongue, making sure to swipe up every drop of her juices, Anna continued until she came to the top of Faith’s center.

 

The tasty smell coming from between the swollen, shaven bare, slightly purplish-pink, glistening, outer lips, was making Anna’s mouth water. But before she could begin to taste, a shift in the air,  a ‘whoosh’ from above, bright, concentrated, blinding light, beamed into the room, through Anna’s body, into Faith’s, and then everything began to make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

****

 

Boston: 1993

 

 _Faith ran through the dirty, slush-filled streets, tears staining her rosy-cheeks, shivering as the cold pierced through the fraying, slightly too small, hand-me-down, jacket. She continued running, ignoring the constant thrum and cramp of hunger pains, while trying to keep her fingers warm in the jacket’s holey pockets, her wavy, thick, dark hair, growing wet from the wet thick snow falling all around her._

 _She strained to hear the footsteps behind her as she came to the alleyway with her hidden retreat or sanctuary from the crap called Her Life. Her drugged-out Mother and her pervy, scumbag, male “friends” made this retreat a necessity; the healing cigarette burns, bruises, and… other stuff were a testament to that. Skidding to a stop, almost slipping in the icy-slush grayness along the ground, before turning down the alley; relief washing over her as she saw Rachel beckoning her, holding up a flap of her sanctuary, waving her arm to hurry._

 _As Faith came up to her retreat, she panted out a ‘Thank you’ and gave a strained smile as Rachel waved her gratitude away, while she slid inside the cardboard-box, covered with multiple layers of tarp, and blankets , and taped, hopefully, with duct tape, shelter. Inside, were worn clothes and blankets piled high upon more tarp that lined the floor, along with some of Faith’s more valued affects, because Faith knew that the chances of her favored items surviving at home would be even less. Faith listened intently for her pursuers, trying to quiet her loud-as-a-gunshot panting, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, trying to ward off the cold seeping into her skin, through her clothes._

 _Aside from her laborious breathing, silence reined, until the mound of blankets and clothes moved, as if some kind of animal was startled, scaring the crap out of the 10 year old; going still, hoping against hope that it’s not a rat (she HATES those things), deep, brown eyes, opened wide in fear, Faith waited. And then the mound of clothes – which she realized it a lump bigger than a rat, even a Boston rat, moved again, followed by a whimper. With her back pressed up against the wall of the abode, she waited in terror, yelping when a head popped up._

 _Tangled red-hair rose up from the pile of blankets and clothes, a small hand reached up to brush away a tangle of curls away from its face. Faith watched in fearful fascination as the face was revealed; it was not only human, but it appeared to be a girl. Big, dark, brown eyes sleepily blinked open, staring a little fearfully at Faith. A smattering of freckles along her nose and cheeks, with delicate features that included a delicate chin, and high cheekbones slightly chubby with a baby-fat, made for an innocent-looking girl. However, that ‘innocence’ was broken up by the obvious beating she’d taken; a bruised jaw and a cut on cheekbone were the few clues. Immediately Faith wanted to know how she found Faith’s retreat; usually when Faith wasn’t here Rachel stayed here, protecting their squatters’ rights from other indigents, drug-addicts, or runaways._

 _“Who the hell are you?!” Faith watched the girl sit up, warily watching Faith in return, bringing her small arms up to wrap around herself to either ward off the cold or Faith’s slight hostility._

 _“My name is Anna. Rachel said you wouldn’t mind if I stayed here… I have no place to go.” Faith watched alarmingly as those big, espresso-colored eyes started watering with tears making Faith’s stomach lightly cramp with discomfort. As she watched one big, fat, tear, slide down the freckled cheek, she began to feel even worse, as if she’d made the girl cry. And she couldn’t bear it, she’d known the girl for mere moments but Faith suddenly knew she’d do whatever she could to make the ‘hurt’ go away; it was like watching a kicked puppy whimper and cry._

 _She scooted closer to the girl, fiercely wishing she had some kind of tissues or paper to wipe away her tears. Faith slowly reached over to lay a calming hand on Anna’s forearm. “Awww, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to m--,”_

 _“No, it’s all right, it’s not you. I don’t have anywhere else to go and so… as so when Rachel saw me she said I could stay here, that you wouldn’t mind.” Sniffling, Anna’s eyes staring down at the floor, she wiped her leaking nose on her sleeve. “But I can go if you don’t want me here.” She cautiously looked up at Faith, big, soulful eyes, locking unto Faith’s own chocolate-colored ones._

 _In that moment Faith knew she’d look after the girl as she needed her to. **Besides, it was clear she had no survival skills of her own; it was like throwin’ a baby fox into a wolves’ den** , Faith reasoned. Little did either girl know was that Rachel had peeked into the enclosure and watched the entire exchange with an indecipherable expression on face, which then changed into serene approval. _

_“It is done.” She quietly intoned.  Suddenly she stepped back; the old, weathered, bag-lady, began to glow as if some kind of omnipresent light emanated from her, the age seemed to melt off of her, skin becoming young and supple, hair that was brassy, a little knotted, and dirty, began to grow into a lustrous and thick curls cropped close to her head, stooped posture straightened tall and strong, ragged, dirty, layered, clothing began disappearing only to be replaced by an expensive dark-blue, pin-stripe suit, with a light pink shirt and a dark-pink, thick diagonal-stripped tie. She now looked like a person more suited to Nob Hill than a dirty alley in South Boston. Delicate, androgynous, features giving the Being an elfish-like, ethereal, look._

 _Straightening, It ran its hands along the suit jacket, finally settling into Its’ skin, before It turned around towards the girls’ enclosure. Deeply sighing, It prayed to give the girls strength, guidance, and that they be safeguarded, in what will be trying times ahead. And It prayed that her Little Sister would make it home safely. Sticking Its head in one last time, the last image It had of the two girls was both of them asleep, Faith leaning against a piled up mound of clothes and Anna snuggled fast asleep, her little arm thrown across Faith’s jean-clad legs and her head resting on Faith’s stomach. It was entirely too adorable… and very sad. Along with unworthy parentage, Faith would go on to face almost insurmountable challenges, while being tasked with the burden of the world. Meanwhile, Anna must remain concealed until it was time for her to become involved. A game that involves very powerful celestial forces; both Light and Dark, that will changes the lives of so many, her fate entwined with Faith’s._

 _It’s safe to say that Faith will be Anna’s talisman and Anna will be Faith’s soul. With that thought, the Being’s white glow began to intensify, until it became so bright that it lit up everything within a few hundred yards, a sound like stretching and crinkling of paper unfolding, were in fact, a pair of wings unfurling well over 20 feet. The sound of a large, thundering flap, like a large prehistoric bird getting ready to take-off, interrupted the usual night sounds. The impressive, celestial, display would have burned any human’s retinas who looked upon It before the area suddenly went pitch black and then it returned to normal, dusky, black, with muted twilight colors colored by the few stars that poked through the overcast sky, and flickering lights from street-lights or other sources of electricity. The Being had disappeared._

 _For the next few years, the girls were inseparable, even evaded attempts by the State to seize Anna and place her in the foster care system, then later Faith. Anna nursed Faith when she gained another set of wounds (both physical and emotional) from either Faith’s drug-addict Mother or her Mother’s “friends”, while Faith made sure that Anna was fed, taught her survival skills, even saved her life from a group of teenage boys who were looking to cause problems. And when their Retreat was torn down, they found other places to hide, other means of sustenance, they shared a bond that saw them through dark days. Until one day Faith was set upon by two, very pale, college boys, who had nothing but evil intentions, when their foreheads shifted, their eyes turned into an unholy yellow, and their incisors lengthened, Faith thought that this was her last day in this shitty life. The only thing that mattered was Anna. With that thought, Faith began to fight back until she realized they were only toying with her. When she was thrown into a wall, that’s when she had her life-changing moment._

 _As if some kind of hot spritz was infused into her veins, sizzling into her pores, a kind of energy that began to fill her, as luck would have it, the two vampires were too busy arguing who would get the first bite to notice. Back bowed, white-knuckled in some of kind weird pleasure-pained agony, the energy kept building; every pore, every vein, even her skin felt on fire, until it suddenly stopped. Breathing heavily Faith laid there, a humming seemed to sizzle along her spine, and feeling as if she’d had 10 pints of Mountain Dew, Faith felt… awesome. She felt filled with boundless energy, suddenly she could hear everything: a car alarm blaring two blocks away, a cat scratching itself on a roof, a group of party revelers laughing and talking walking nearby—except she could hear everything they were saying. And that the vampires had stopped arguing and were now approaching what they thought was an easy meal._

 _She flowed to her feet, a punch flew towards her face, but  it seemed as slow as molasses so that she was able to enclose his hand in her fist and squeeze. He screamed as the bones cracked and broke. The other moved in to grab her from behind. She immediately tossed her head back cracking him in his nose. Then she grabbed his arm and brought him over her shoulder, except… he ended up slamming against a wall a few feet away. Faith stood astonished for a moment, she felt great! When she saw that the other had recovered enough to charge her again, her eyes began frantically looking around for something to… hurt him with. When her eyes fell on a sharp piece of wood, some instinct, ancient, innate, and fierce filled Faith; she quickly picked up the piece of wood, turned around, and slammed it into his chest, all in one constant move.  The look of surprise on his face was quickly replaced by ashes, Faith had never felt anything like it before, but she wanted to feel it again, and again, and again._

 _She couldn’t wait to tell Anna! However before she took a step a woman stepped forward, dressed in a tweed skirt-suit. Little did Faith know that it was fate calling. Only Anna would no longer be there to see it. At least, not the youthful-like human that had been functioning as Faith’s best-friend for the last few years._

All this and more played like a fast-moving reel inside Anna and Faith’s memories in just a few moments, until  consciousness returned, and both women found themselves staring wide-eyed at each other. Faith’s eyes began tearing, while Anna’s briefly closed her eyes, trying to comprehend, that this was _Her_. Lifting a trembling hand Faith slowly reached over to gently stroke Anna’s cheek, cupping it, as a tear tracked its way down the Slayer’s cheek. “Anna? **_My_** Anna? Is it really you???”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

****

 

At the Slayer’s touch Anna slowly opened her eyes, her hand slid up from Faith’s thigh until it enclosed the hand touching her cheek. “Yes. I… I didn’t know.” She was bewildered, confused, and terrified. Now she knew why she’d been on Zachariah’s Hit-List, while Michael stayed neutral until it interfered with his plans, for the last three decades. She’d become a Guardian to a human, which was forbidden. And more than that she had… feelings for Faith; feelings that she had long forgotten because they’d been removed.

 

Anna moved her body up until she was one again fully pressed against the Slayer, her mouth hovering over Faith’s full, swollen, lips. “Oh Faith… so long. So long I have watched you, not even realizing… why.” Anna brushed her lips against Faith, flickering her tongue against the slight cleft in her lower lip, while Faith’s tongue brushed against her upper lip, the Slayer’s arms tightening around her waist, fingers pressing into Anna’s back.

“I thought… when I couldn’t find you, I thought the worst.” Faith blinked, more tears leaking from beneath the lids. “With all the things I knew prowled the night, I thought they’d gotten to you too.” Then she brought one hand up to tangle in the red curls while pressing her lips firmly against Anna’s , her tongue darting and tangling with the red-head’s tongue, before seeking, mapping out her mouth, taking Anna’s mouth, a wave a hot emotion curled through her insides, causing her to break the kiss. “Damn you, do you have any fucking idea what I went through?!!!”

 

Anna brought both hands up to cup her Slayer’s cheeks, swiping up her tears, feeling a surprising… hot, echoing, pain radiating in her chest, while her stomach cramped in knots, at the look of pain and old grief lining the Slayer’s face because of her. She began kissing her face everywhere, sipping up the Slayer’s tears, trying to heal the pain with them. Resting her forehead against Faith’s she responded. “I am so very sorry. It was out of my hands. Only like you, at the time, I didn’t know it, but it was for both our protection.”

 

And with that she leaned down catching the Slayer’s lips in another heated kiss, plunging her tongue, sweeping, curling, tasting her, wanting to Faith to know that everything she’d ever felt about her still lived and breathed in her. It had been lying dormant and has now awakened, flowering, seeking to wrap ‘itself’ around Faith and never let go. Then she felt an odd sensation. Frowning in puzzlement, she brought her hand up to her own cheek to swipe an odd wetness. Slowly bringing her fingers to her eye-level, rubbing the odd liquid between her fingertips, she could only stare at it until she pieced the amazing sensation together; it was a tear.

 

Angels never shed tears; it was a human emotion. Anna had always felt envious of their ability to emote – even the bad ones, but especially… **_love_**. Right now her need to reconnect to her Slayer reasserted itself, she wanted to let the forbidden emotions wash over her as she used her lips, tongue, fingers, and hands all over Faith’s body. And that was what Faith was: Anna’s Slayer, just as Anna was Faith’s Guardian. Very rare, very dangerous, and rarely prophesized; the fact that Faith’s Slayer was embodied by a demon-essence, made this… celestial relationship even more dicey. It meant that the Slayer would be a ‘target’ for any demon or looking to make a name or find favor with Lucifer or for any Angel—particularly Zachariah and his followers, looking to assist in his attempt at a new world order. Faith and others like her straddled the netherworld between Heaven and Hell, yet ironically they were truly unique in that it was their… _humanness_ that gave them the ability to be the great protectors they were.

 

Peering into the Slayer’s soul, letting the Slayer look into her _Grace_ , Anna caressed her hand down the Slayer’s arm until she entwined her fingers with Faith’s long elegant digits. “I’ll explain everything later, just... now… now is for us.”

 

Nodding, Faith’s fingers tightened along Anna’s waist, before one moved around until she could palm Anna’s smoothly-toned thigh, while the other brought Anna’s lips down to share in more intoxicating kisses. Their thighs slipped in between the other’s, grinding their gloriously wet centers against each other; hips churning, Anna’s curls slightly scratching against Faith’s bare, wet mons, occasionally, and tantalizingly brushing against Faith’s hardening, throbbing clit.

 

Anna smoother her hand Faith’s undulating body, her finger rimming the Slayer’s bellybutton,  until she slightly lifted up to allow her fingers to glance against the smoothly-shaven skin of Faith’s mound. Faith, her skin already over-sensitive, shuddered, goosebumps breaking out all over, then Anna slid her fingers down further. Forming a ‘V’, Anna’s fingers snuggled into the pink, wet, flesh that lined either side of Faith’s grasping, weeping, hole, and her throbbing clit cleaved into the juncture of Anna’s  two fingers.  Faith’s hips gave a sharp jerk, one hand clenching into the sheets underneath, while her other fingers pressed into Anna’s smoothly-toned back, a deep moan breathed into Anna’s mouth as the red-head continued to finger her cunt. Faith smooth her hand down Anna’s back until she smoothed over one perky globe, the tips of her fingers dancing in the humid channel in between the two globes, callused tips teasingly brushing against both, causing Anna to echo out a mewlish-moan of her own.

 

Needing air, Faith broke off to kiss along the smooth jaw until she reached the area below her ear, “Damn, you feel so good. I bet you taste even better.” Firming her touch as she slowly stroked down into the smearing wetness pouring from Anna, she teasingly probed one finger into pulsating hole. She was tight, snuggling around Faith’s finger like a glove. “You’re so tight, clutching my finger like you’re plannin’ on not ever lettin’ go. That’s ok, cause I plan on loosenin’ you right up before we get through.” And with that pushed her finger in even further, Anna was so wet that it made a delicious squelching sound, followed by a sharp cry from the red-head’s lips, as the pulsating tissues clasped around Faith’s finger.

 

At the same time the fingers stroking Faith’s labial lips stilled as the sensation from the Slayer’s touch distracted her, she couldn’t remember even feeling such sensations. Her one intimate moment with Dean Winchester was quick, desperate, efficient, and achingly sweet. But this moment with Faith felt like… something much more… like destiny. True, Dean has destiny written all over his soul, but it’s not with Anna. In that moment, as another groan and gasp leaked from her lips, Anna knew that Faith’s soul was somehow entwined with Anna’s, hence the reason she’s been in conflict with certain factions in Heaven. Sure other events and differences have made things more complex and heated, especially anything having to do with showing any favor to the Winchesters, but Anna knew that this was specifically her own celestial battle. She just didn’t know what or how this plays into God’s plan. Anna hoped to find out very soon.

 

However right now, it was time to take back a little control from Faith. Swirling her fingers around Faith’s entrance, delighting in the growl from the Slayer, she smoothly curled in a finger while allowing her thumb to teasingly brush along the side of the Faith’s pulsating clit.

 

“Fuck! It’s been a while; I’m not sure how long I’m gonna last if you keep that up.” Faith huskily whispered into Anna’s neck, inhaling her scent.

 

“Well we’ll have to see about taking care of that, won’t we?” replied Anna, followed by pressing two fingers deeper, searching, rubbing, pressing, against all the spots inside that caused Faith to respond so beautifully.

  
“Anna!” followed by a hiss, when Anna began to swirl her fingers against her g-spot and then began brushing her thumb gently, too gently, against her engorged nub, the Slayer began to feel a little desperate. Anna brought her fingers out, only to add another, making it three that pressed back inside the grasping pink hole. Anna bent her head down to engulf the Slayer’s erect  nipple again, swirling her tongue around the delicious soreness, combined with Anna’s fingers plunging inside Faith’s sex, spiling cum out around and onto those fingers, while barely stroking her quivering nub, was making Faith a little crazy. She needed to cum; the pressure was building, like a balloon expanding in her groin, her nerves tingling, her blood running thick and hot in her veins. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

****

 

The same pin-stripe suited Being from the early years of Faith and Anna’s story, appeared over the lovers’ shoulders, watching as the final echoes of the orgasms simmered through them, sweat glistening on the Slayer’s strong, muscular, back. Minutely nodding Its head, It raised Its hand and suddenly the room lit up as if a glowing, florescent, moonbeam was being directly concentrated into the room, followed by the sound of pressure being quickly sucked out,  a rumbling  quake shook the seedy interior, for a few moments, and then it stopped.

 

The lovers were gone. Just in time as Zachariah and two others appeared. Stepping further into the room Zachariah in his human guise cautiously approached the Being, almost as if he couldn’t believe It was in front of him. Frowning, he began to shake his head. “B-but you can’t…,” swallowing he desperately tried to gather his thoughts before the Being in front of him took action. “Why?!  You cannot possibly be serious Raphael?!”

 

“Zachariah, Zachariah. You really could never see past the end of your nose. Or should I say ego? You’ve set events into motion that will ultimately redefine the bounds of Heaven. But no worry, you shall be… ‘rewarded.’” Raphael turned her/his head towards the other Angels, seeming to grow bigger, more powerful. “Know this: you will NOT touch the Shield of the Netherworld– Faith Lehane, just as you will not touch her Celestial Guardian—Anna. Or you will answer to me and my retribution will be swift and permanent.”

 

Looking at the Archangel in fear, the other Angels tried to not quake in terror. Suddenly they’d rather deal with the Winchester problem.

“You may go. As for you Zachariah; God has spoken and you will soon have to answer for your crimes. Surprisingly it is not your more… _human_ emotions that are responsible for your undoing. It is your human failings that are your crime.” Stepping closer to Zachariah, the room suddenly empty of the other Angels, shaking her/his head in disgust, she/he forcefully hugged his quivering form to her/his ‘body’ while unfurling her/his wings. They wrapped around Zachariah, swallowing his screams, the same omnipresent light filling the room and then they too disappeared.

 

When Zachariah awoke, he found himself naked strapped to a table, growling sounds seemingly right next to his ears, the smell of sulfur overpowering, and then a door opened. When he saw who or what walked through it he began to scream. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

****

 

Faith awakened slowly, smacking dry lips in attempt to lubricate them and her mouth. _Damn I’d like the license plate of the truck that hit me_ , she thought as she carefully moved her sore limbs. But it was the warm hand that slid across her abdomen, startling her even more awake. Opening her eyes, no longer realizing that they were no longer a deep-brown, but an amber-color, she watched as tousled-red curls, and naked thigh curled over her legs, as she snuggling into Faith’s body. Then her memory came rushing back.

 

 _Anna._

 

A grin lit up her face, before looking around and realizing they were no longer in the motel room. They were in some kind of quaint, log-cabin room. Looking around even more Faith saw that the bed was one of those huge sleigh beds she’d always wanted, with thick cream-colored down comforters. Even though on account of Faith’s higher than normal human’s body temperature, the luxurious comforter was a little hot, Faith didn’t want to move a bit. Faith leaned over, gently brushing the hair away from Anna’s face, before bending her head down to brush her lips against the red-head’s.

 

Fluttering eyes open, Anna slowly focused on her lover’s face, her eyes opening wide, the blankets had fallen down around her waist, leaving her upper-body bared to the Slayer’s gaze, as she slowly sat up, looking around the new room. She held her hand up, indicating to Faith to give her a moment, she went unnaturally still, as if listening or communicating with something. Faith looked on in concern, her hand trying to offer comfort by stroking along Anna’s back. She took her hand away as Anna suddenly turned around, her eyes watering, making Faith even more concerned.

 

But then Anna leaned in, her lips barely touching Faith’s mouth. As if stuck in a freeze-frame, Faith couldn’t move, didn’t want to move, just watched those glowing, goldish-brown eyes, as if lit up from  within. The glow Faith swore she saw around Anna began to enfold both of them. Warming up her skin, tingling her insides, turning muscles into rubber, Faith feeling light-headed, until it was glowing so bright, light coming from everywhere, until Faith lost all sense of time or space.

 

Pulling back Anna, looked at Faith, letting every emotion shine in her eyes. “Since you said Yes, I think it’s time you knew what your _prize_ is. Or at least I hope you think it’s a prize.”  Brushing her lips against Faith’s she continued. “We were placed here for our protection from entities that are currently being taken care of.  Raphael can be a little ‘heavy-handed,’” referring to being ‘knocked’ unconscious, “Beings like Raphael tend to have two gears; go and go harder.”

 

Faith tugged her into her side, laying back down, wanting to be close to her because she knew this was gonna take a long time.  Laying her head on Faith’s shoulder, while smoothing her arm along Faith’s stomach again, and dragging her thigh against Faith’s, she allowed her _Grace_ to intertwine with the Slayer.  Almost as if she could ‘see’ it happening; she saw the Slayer, feral and growling at the intrusion, sniffing at the Being in front of her. But the scent was familiar, it was… _hers, so she reached over, clasped Its hand, and then tugged It into her body: **Mine** , the Slayer hissed. But then the Being unfurled Its huge wings, startling the Slayer, causing her to let out a deep, warning growl. The Being gently grasped the Slayer’s chin to stare into Its’ eyes. Nodding the Slayer realized that she was Being’s as well. _

Looking up into Faith’s eyes, she could discern that Faith saw the same image of their mythical joining. “You saw it too, didn’t you?”

With a look of amazement and… bemusement, Faith stared down into Anna’s eyes. “Yeah. You’re An… Angel?”

 

“Figured that out, did you.” she gently brushed her hand along the Slayer’s stomach, up until she pressed into the warm skin in between Faith’s breasts. “Somehow or another, our destinies are intertwined. Others who don’t have very good intentions knew this, so I had to move to protect you. Only I didn’t…” she swallowed still stunned over the turn of events. “I didn’t think I’d have any help. But it seems as though we have the most important approval of all: an Archangel and God.”

 

Faith could only stare, trying to not become overwhelmed. _Damn where was Willow, Giles, or Dawn when you need em’?!_ “Look I wasn’t a very good Catholic, I’ve been in ’recovery’ for years, in fact, for a long while I wasn’t convinced that God even existed. Still not sure. I’ve seen and done things… Why me?”

 

“Because you’re a true Champion, a hero; willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. And you’ve been tested in ways very few have and stubbornly fought your way back, which even fewer have been able to do. It makes you an excellent candidate. A warrior of light, humbled by the darkness and demon residing inside her; always striving to be better, to do better, to save humanity and all its creatures, in spite of itself. It does no good to just be a Warrior of Light—how can they fully understand what it is to fight against temptation, especially if given into temptation, unless they’ve walked that path themselves? It is why so many within our own garrisons have failed, it is why Lucifer exists. Plus it was time Faith, time to for us to show a little faith in you.” Anna gently cupped Faith’s cheek, her thumb stroking away the silent tears wetting the Slayer’s face.

 

“It was why I have knowingly and unknowingly loved you from the beginning and claimed you for my own; even knowing that I would be banished, that they would attempt to take away my Grace. You, my love, are worth it.” Leaning close  gently kissed those swollen, full lips, before moving on to pepper the corner of Faith’s mouth, gently licking up the salty trails of tears that sat suspended on her cheeks.

 

Needing to convey how wonderfully amazing this moment was, how wonderful this long-lost friend, and now lover, and her own Guardian Angel, Faith tugged Anna close, wrapping her strong arms around the Angel’s waist, gently turning their bodies to lay down, as her mouth hungrily explored Anna’s. Slipping a strong thigh between Anna’s legs, reveling in the wet heat smearing along her skin from Anna’s soaked folds, Faith wanted to make Anna her’s – in ‘her’ way. A very human connection that apparently had celestial consequences; she wanted to bare Anna’s throat to once again suckle, nibble, and mark that creamy skin, her gorgeous fiery mane falling down around the bed, along her shoulders.  Firmly cupping medium sized breasts, fondling them, her calloused thumbs worrying the slightly, yet deliciously sore, red nipples, listening to Anna whimper and mewl in response, her breathing ragged. But what she really wanted was to finally taste that incredible scent emanating from between Anna’s legs all evening.

 

Faith didn’t want to let another drop go unattended. So she quickly began suckling, licking, and kissing her way down that heaving, twisting torso, kissing a scar here and a freckle there, pausing to swirl her tongue around Anna’s oh-so cute bellybutton. Loving the way Anna’s fingers were weaving themselves into her hair, scratching lightly along her scalp, Faith continued to rock her own urgent wetness along Anna’s thigh, pressing her aching nub into Anna’s milky skin. Finally she arrived at the moist thatch of fiery curls, rubbing her nose in them, tickling her lips, becoming wet from the sheen of moisture that Faith could smell, the strong mouthwatering scent caressing her senses. Her calloused hands holding in-place the heaving, churning body that was practically begging Faith to give relief.

 

“Faith, please.” Came the whispered, husky, entreaty from Anna, the ended on a gasp as Faith began to slowly trail her tongue along increasingly swelling labial lips, gathering, tasting, Anna’s delicious pre-cum that seemed to spilling out of her soaked hole.

 

“Mmmm, you taste delicious. And I plan on drinking you up. I’m going to make you cum hard with my tongue so that you can still ‘feel’ me long after I’m done” Faith delicately and teasingly traced the tip of her tongue in the crevasses of the glistening pink folds, sipping up more juices, rolling them around in her mouth, before working her tongue around her Guardian’s grasping hole.

 

Faith reveled in her Mate’s strong fingers cupping her head into her thrusting hips, trying to get closer, almost smothering the Slayer’s face in her soaked cunt. But Faith didn’t mind, in fact she loved it, she loved knowing how responsive Anna was to her, to know that she, Faith the Dark Slayer, was Mated to a Guardian, and that there was nothing angelic about what they were doing to each other, was an added bonus. Plus, Faith was pretty certain that she was becoming quickly addicted to Anna’s sweet, musky, almost flowery, taste. She couldn’t get enough and as she slowly pressed her tongue inside Anna’s weeping hole, Anna let out a long, base-like moan, she knew she planned to lick up every drop. Cupping the red-head’s bottom tightly in her calloused, strong, hands, holding her heaving, rolling hips in place, Faith began to feast.

 

Curling the tip of her tongue to dance, roll, and press, along the grasping walls of Anna’s cunt, methodically sliding the muscle in and out, before slowly retracting her tongue, greedily swallowing down more of Anna’s warm, tangy, juices. Feeling like she couldn’t get enough, the lust building, listening as Anna’s throaty cries filled the air, the Slayer rubbed her nose along the throbbing nub rising above the flush and swollen lips, smearing more of the red-head’s cum along her cheeks, nose, and chin. Strong, languorous licks up along the glistening lips until she was able to curl the tip of her tongue around the quivering, blood-red, nub. She curled one arm around Anna’s hips until her fingers pressed and rubbed at the edge of Anna’s clit, then firmly peeling the protective hood back to expose the even deeper red glands to Faith’s tongue.

 

Taking her eyes off what she was doing, she looked up to see Anna intensely staring down, with an almost feral look, the heat in her glowing brownish-copper eyes, scorching the skin along Faith’s body, watching Faith make love to her, stiff-nipples standing tall on her heaving chest, dotted with little pearls of sweat; she was stunning. Stilling her tongue for just a moment, they locked eyes for a moment, letting the tension build, until it almost grew painful for both of them.

  
“Faith.” the whispered, possessive, entreaty came from the heaving, shuddering, Anna.

 

As if releasing her from some kind of metaphysical leash, Faith’s tongue began to lash the quivering, exposed tip of Anna’s clit, then wrapping her tongue completely around it, before allowing her swollen lips to wrap tightly around her Mate’s throbbing nub, and began to suck hard while humming in appreciation to the flavors coating the inside of her mouth. She brought her other hand to slide two fingers deep inside the red-head, quickly beginning an intense in and out motion, curling deep inside the red-head’s wet, soft, walls. Feeling the body grow tenser, Faith barely able to stay in place as Anna heaved, shuddered, and thrusted her body as the sensations raced towards her peak.

 

Anna felt like a bright, intense, light began to burn inside, filling every orifice, leaking out of her pores, making her toes curl, sizzling her hair follicles, tightening her skin, causing her muscles to seize, as the oncoming orgasm continued to build. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced. As her head whipped back and forth, the sounds leaking from her throat continued to grow, Anna wondered if she’d survive this or if she’d be forever changed. Somehow she thought the later and she knew even without the celestial prophesy, she knew she could never be without her Slayer. And with that thought, she let go.

 

Suddenly Faith had to slam her eyes shut as glow emanating from Anna’s eyes began to surround her body, quickly grow to fill up the room, her body bowed, back arching off the bed, lifting Faith, the cry growing into a scream that grew so piercing that normally Faith would wonder if her ears would bleed. But the sound only caused them to feel like something was tickle her ear canal with a cotton-tip. The rush of fluids spilling along her hand and mouth, and the rhythmic clenching around her fingers clued Faith that she was experiencing her first “angelic orgasm,” she thought with smug amusement.

 

When Anna laid her hands along her back, her nails digging into her shoulders, a hot, almost needle-like sensation began to spread along her back, making Faith lift her head from lapping up all of Anna’s cum, to gasp, while her eyes took in the incredibly beautiful sight of her Angel orgasming. Then as if someone was spreading icy-hot along her back, her skin felt tight with the sensation, before leaking away. Panting, Faith continued to stare at her lover as she the orgasm continued to pulsate through her, Faith’s fingers relentlessly pulling every sensation from her.

 

The light emanating from Anna making her look stunning;  her brilliant, face suffused with pleasure, with her head thrown back her gleaming red hair strewn around her face and shoulders, her throat long swan-like inviting the Slayer to nibble, to mark.

 

Faith thought about a scene from a movie where the lead had been staring into the dark abyss, close to death, icy, pitch darkness all around him, only to suddenly find himself surrounded by these exquisite creatures of light, unlike anything he’d ever seen.   Since he’d been on the verge of death, his eyes dulled by the darkness, the light was almost piercing, but it was so beautiful that he couldn’t turn away. That was how Faith felt when she looked at Anna at this moment and she knew that she could live a lifetime and would never forget this moment.  Keeping her fingers in place, milking every tremor wracking her body, Faith gently brushes her lips one last time along the contracting nub as she began to make her ascent up her lover’s body, wanting to be… closer, more intimate with her, needing that connection.

 

Pulling a stiffened nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, feeling Anna’s fingers urge her head up to her waiting lips, smoothing her palms along Anna’s torso, briefly cupping her breasts, as Faith nibbled, suckled, and feeling the ache to leave her mark, bit down on Anna’s pulse point, unknowingly her canines were longer and sharper than usual, having fully merged with the Slayer. Sucking harder, tasting a faint coppery-metallic tinge, along with the lingering taste of the red-head’s juices, made Faith’s eyes roll back as her taste-buds exploded. Feeling Anna wrap her legs around her waist, she retracted her fangs, lapping up the leaking blood, before moving her lips up the column of Anna’s throat, pausing to mouth her chin, deceptively strong arms curling around Faith’s shoulders, tugging her towards Anna’s mouth. Finally, gently brushing her swollen, stained lips against her Mate’s, her hands tangling themselves in Anna’s red mane, Anna paused, rubbing her nose against Faith’s, her now dimmer glowing eyes lovingly staring into Faith’s gleaming orangey-brown ones.

  
“Divine.” She kissed her Slayer again before lifting her lips, sighing in contentment and for the conversation they needed to have. “But as much as I’d love continuing to strengthen our Bond, we have somewhere to be. Preferably before we have to fight anymore of Zachariah’s minions.” Gently massaging Faith’s scalp, enjoying the purr resonating from her Slayer’s chest, she knew things were coming to a head. The Four Horsemen had been unleashed; it was time for her Slayer and her friends to be put into ‘play.’

 

For the moment though she basked in the mystical bond between them, still feeling the aftershocks from the powerful orgasm, watching with renewed lust as Faith began to lick Anna’s residual juices off her fingers. _Perhaps a few more moments won’t hurt_ , she thought. Kissing her deeply, moaning at the taste of herself. “I take it you’ll want to bring your… Harley?”

 

She smirked as Faith chuckled. “Of course, babe. I don’t leave ‘home’ without it.”


	9. Conclusion

Conclusion

****

 

Finding herself in a new set of leather pants and a matching jacket, her steel-toe boots, and a tight, worn t-shirt, a set of strong arms wrapped around her, as Faith found herself coming to the edge of The New Council’s property, was startlingly enough. But as they crested the hill over-looking the property, her eyes proceeded to bulge out of their sockets at the sight that met them. They came to the bottom of the hill, Faith put on the breaks, the motorcycle sliding a bit before coming to a stop.

 

 **_What the fuck?!!!_ **

**_She’s here. Good,_** was the thought from Anna. One of the side-effects of their Bonding was that they were able to hold conversations in their heads.

 

 ** _What?! Who’s here?! What the fuck happened?! Is everyo—,_ ** Anna interrupted the rapid succession of questions from her Slayer.

 

 **_Your people are fine. But as for what’s coming, is an expert, she is needed. Her destiny lies here with The Witch._ **

****

Faith turned around her in seat, frowning, but knowing that Anna loves to play ‘obscure and vague’ as if Faith was a walking Watcher. What does that mean? She began only to roll hers eyes when suddenly her lover turned on the sexy-mysterious look. Sighing and then leaning over to briefly kiss her Guardian’s lips, she knew she’d have to wait for further answers. In the meantime, she wondered if Red will get a neat ink-work like Faith’s. Seeing the beautifully detailed, colorful, wings inked along with Anna’s signale was pretty awesome. Kennedy is gonna be so jealous! She got a tat and an Angel; go figure.


End file.
